Crossing Paths
by MartyAnn2004
Summary: The girl of Light and the God of Darkness are two totally different people. One is independent while the other clings to their parents side. The only thing they see eye to eye is mortal life and loyalty, and the thing they share above all else is loneliness. Will Light and Dark blend or will they stay apart? This is based after the original version with a few tweaks.
1. Immersed

**Hi everybody, my name is Marty and this my first Fan Fiction story! I've written stories before but never a fan fiction. So I hope you enjoy it, and here is a more original version of Hades and Persephone!**

**-Marty A.**

**P.S. I consider this a T rated story but some might consider it M. She is rapped and I do add a few other sexual scenes in there. The scenes are very short and basic so nothing to dirty but I'll let you know which chapters to watch out for. This first chapter is one of them, but it's at the end. So FYI.**

* * *

Chapter 1, Immersed

The wind whipped through my lightly curled strawberry blonde hair, the sun blazed on my light tan skin, and the earth seemed to cover me in its sweet scent. I knew no better place then in the forest, surrounded by nature.

"Persephone," my Mother's irritating voice rang through the trees. I let my eyes close and I prayed to Zeus that my Mother would try to find me some place else, so I could bathe in the Helios's rays for one more moment.

"There you are, you know you're not supposed to sneak out like that," she lightly scolded. I held back my snide remark as I clutched onto the soft green grass around me.

"Mother please stopping worrying," I plead, while keeping my gaze away from hers.

I felt her body weight go to the ground beside me, and then she took her small warm hand and pressed it gentle against my shin forcing me to look at her. I stared into her honey eyes that held the wisdom of all living things.

"Real adults face each other eye to eye; you my dear are just a child and have barely any wisdom, making you unfit to be out here alone." My jaw tightened and my back straightened making me seem almost taller than my Mother. I despised these moments with my Mother. Why couldn't she me as an adult? I was nearly 17 after all, what made me seem so helpless to the world.

"I'm not a porcelain doll Mother," I growled while gently flicking her hand away, "I'm practically an adult now, you need to stop worrying so much about me, I can take care of myself."

"Practically an adult my dear," she rolled the words along her fluent tongue, and then she stood up and lightly brushed the earth from her long forest draped dress. "Come my daughter, I have work that must be done and I can't lounge here forever attending to your childish complaints."

My Mother held out her green hand for me to take so she could wisp me back to the safe, snug home that I considered prison. There was no source of life there, no freedom, and no entertain to make me forget the shackles and chains I wore. Then something hot and bubbly inside me began to rise making me incapable of controlling my body. I pushed off from the ground and raced away from my overbearing Mother. I needed freedom.

As I sprinted away I knew she was calling out my name, but for once I pushed it to the side, just focusing on the lively forest in front of me.

* * *

"Bring the next soul in," I called to the shade. He came in with a tall muscular soul that appeared to have dark brown ringlets, and a firm structured face.

"Your name mortal," I asked out of form.

He came forth to me and bowed before me like all the other souls, then started his plead for mercy, "I am Polynices, please my Lord save my soul for I know I have done a heartless deed by shedding the blood of my brother Etecles. We were both wrong to shed the blood of our blood. Please save my brother and me."

Surprise hit the Dark Lord, humans usually only had an interest in them self's, rarely did they ever care for another. "Why plead for your brother," I asked mainly out of curiosity.

The mortal kneeled there for a moment lost in thought, then after a minute or two he replied, "He is my brother Dark Lord, and though we shed each other's blood and become bandits to one another, we will still love each other."

His two most problematic brothers flashed through his mind; all the fights replayed in his head as though he was reliving them, all the bashing of vile words and daggers tore through his mind, and most of all the thing that kept a fire of aggravation in his every day thought was the day of picking realms.

"You would forgive a brother that took your land and broke his promise," I questioned with a hint of a snarl in my voice.

"My Lord, we all make mistakes. Besides doesn't blood create the bridges that are like the strength of Cratus and the stability of Eunomia?" He took in the mortals words and couldn't help agree with them. He disliked his brothers Zeus and Poseidon but at the end of the day he still felt that gentle flame of love and compassion for them.

"You speak wise words my dear friend. You have over looked your mistakes and accept your fault of them. I will give you two choices to choose from; you were not righteous enough to go to the Elysian Fields but you may either live your life of death in the Fields of Asphodel or be reborn to move higher or lower in the scale of life, it is your choice," I offered.

His eyes glanced up to mine and they held true appreciation in them. He gently pushed off the ground for where he kneeled and came to my feet and rested his olive skin hands on my knees and cooed softly, "Thank you my Lord, I feel I have had enough of the world's troubles to last me a life time. I shall send my days in the Fields of Asphodel. Thank you."

"You're welcome my friend. Now go live your life in the Fields of Asphodel, and if your brother is true like you are to admitting ones faults and forgiveness then he shall join you there."

He got to his feet and bowed one more time before began to exist my judgment chamber. But before he left he stopped in his tracks by the door and slowly turned around to gaze at the Dark One. "My Lord before I go, I must know, who buried me?"

A flash of Hecate appeared in his mind making a faint smile rise on his face. "You must thank your daring sister Antigone, she is the one who went against the King's law and buried you in the dead of night. She stayed faithful to you and the Gods, she shall be rewarded greatly."

The mortal's eyes swirled with love for his whole-hearted sister and his face danced with thought of his beloved Antigone. He stayed for a moment more then dipped his head and vanished behind the dark wooden doors.

* * *

After what felt like a life time of running, I began to slow down until I came to a complete stop. I flopped down onto the ground and listened to my heavy breath rise and fall from my chest.

Finally after about ten minutes I pulled myself into sitting position and browsed around at my surroundings. I was in small open area of the forest that had light cascading down through the branches of the trees onto the clear pond a few feet away from me. My throat began to tighten from the run and mouth watered for the pond near me.

I crawled over to the quaint pond and greedily took handfuls of the crisp clean water and brought it to mouth, savoring every last drop then diving back in for more. Soon after a few handfuls of the fulfilling water, I became satisfied. I dried my lips and once again I laid back down on the soft lush grass.

My thoughts went to my mother and her obnoxious voice when she was lecturing me, "Don't be out here alone. The world isn't safe for a little girl like you. You're just a child," I said as I mimicked my mother's voice.

As I kept thinking about it, I began to come to the conclusion that my mother would never have any faith in me and that I would be stuck living the unadventurous life I already live.

I let out a sigh of irritation, then I glanced over at the reflecting water and lightly dipped a finger in it and swirled it around, while thinking about the wish I had made since I was 14, _I wish wasn't alone._ It was the only thing I wanted, and sure I had friends in Olympus but I wanted to know someone with the same morals I did. Who loved the mortal's way of life and who was ok falling asleep in the same person's arms every night for the rest of their lives. I wanted mortal love, but what god would ever have an interest in that.

* * *

I glanced sideways to look at the throne beside me. It was cover in the most marvelous jewels and pearls that had a blinding sparkle when light hit it. The throne was perfect and out-shined even Zeus and Poseidon's thrones combined, but it was still fit for the underworld.

My gaze broke when I heard a delicate knock at the door. "Come in," I called. The door opened just enough for Hecate to slide in. She closed the door with much care and gracefully slid across the floor to stand in front of me.

While giving a low bow she softly purred, "My brother, I was hoping you would give me company for a moment or two." In carelessness I let a smile spread across my face, showing the joy I held with being in her presence.

"I would adore your company my dearest sister, please find any spot that looks comforting and lounge there while we talk."

She took a seat on the top step of my harden platform and rested he hands and head on one of my knees. "My brother I was hoping we could go back to our conversation a few days ago," I tried to think of what we discussed but I shook my head from unsureness, "About you finding yourself a Queen."

"Sister I have found no suitable Queen to take the position of helping me lead my realm," I replied.

She raised her head letting her long lightly curled raven black hair hit my sky night robe and elevated her light blue eyes to meet mine. "Oh brother stop bashing the woman race. There are many suitable goddess out there who could do the job," she instead.

"They are either strong-willed and self-centered or sweet but to dainty to take charge," I protested.

She playfully rolled her eyes and cooed, "There are women out there that have both traits, your just too shy to ask one to be your queen."

I felt my face scrunch up and let my lip stick out making a smug face. "I'm too shy," I commented, "I just don't find much of an attraction to them, besides why do I need a Queen?"

"You need a queen because you're lonely, and don't you dare say that's not true because it is. Brother you need and deserve love," she insisted.

She was right. I wanted to wrap up with someone at night and feel their undying love for me, but the main reason I didn't have a queen came to my head. "What Queen wants to live down here in the dark?"

She gave me a smirk and replied, "I may be your sister but I chose to live down here with you brother. I love the light, but I love you more, and so will the girl you were destined to be with."

Warmth filled my heart and I pulled my sister into a tight embrace, wishing for this sweet simple moment to never end. "Thank you my sister," I whispered softly into her ear.

* * *

"Eros what are you doing," Aphrodite asked her trouble maker son. I glimpsed up at my mother and then back down to the task of sharpening my arrows.

"Just doing work," I answered.

She came to my side and rested her warm hand upon my shoulder. "Who is being stricken by your love felt arrows today my son?"

"Just a few desperate morals, that's all," I replied with a devious smirk on my face.

"Just don't make them to sharp my dear, they hurt enough already." A chuckle escaped me and I thought back to the time when I shot both of my parents with love arrows so they wouldn't divorce and fall in love with each other in a short quick process.

"Don't worry, I won't," I replied. I picked one of the arrows up and pulled it against the bow. "These should be perfect for flight."

As I messed around with the bow in arrow my mother warned, "Be careful with that thing, you could pop an eye or make someone fall in love with the wrong person."

"Please Mother I wouldn't be stupid enough to do that," I insisted and began to pretend to let the arrow loose, "Oh, I almost let it go. Whoopsy almost got loose and hit something. Oh, oh, it's so close to flying off into the sunset," I teased.

My Mother rolled her eyes and said, "If it flies out of your hands don't expect me to help you fix your careless mistake."

I turned away from my mother and mouthed her words, "Don't expect me to help you fix your mistake, nag, nag, nag." I pulled the string back one more time just to bug her, but when I let it go and went back to pull the arrow into place it seemed it had already been released.

"Oh Zeus," I swore under my breath. I turned to see if my Mother had seen my mistake, and when I peeked at her eyes I knew in that moment, that I was doomed.

"Eros," my Mother snapped.

"I'm sorry, not everyone's perfect like you are Mother dearest." She gave her death look and with that I turned around as quick as I could and pulled out my binoculars to see who I shot.

I watched my arrow bounce from place to place, hitting every tree and missing ever freak in soul that could or should have been hit. Then it flew through the forest and began heading for the goddess Persephone. _Hit her, hit her, _I begged to myself. But the Fates were not in my favor today. It bounced off a stone, to a tree, and down into the water to where Hades Underworld lair was.

I bit the edge of my lip and turned to my Mother giving her the most incessant yet I messed up big time face ever.

"Who did it hit," she asked in a stern voice.

I let out a dry laugh and replied, "I don't know, but I have small tinny tiny feeling that I hit someone from the Underworld. Love you." Her eyes blazed with fire and her fist clenched up into tight balls.

"So you have no clue who you hit," she asked in the most clam and even voice she could make. I glanced back down and saw the earth opening up around Persephone and I knew the only person who controlled that type of power.

"Well I'm going to take a guess but I think it hit Hades."

"Why do you say that," my Mother questioned as she came to stand beside me so she could look over the mountain.

"Um, because Hades just dragged Persephone to the Underworld with him," I stated.

She let out a sigh and said, "Go tell your Father."

"Yes Mam." I pulled the binoculars from my face and headed to my Fathers temple to tell him of my little mishap.

* * *

I was about to judge another soul when harsh pain broke into my heart making me fall to my knees helplessly. I stayed on the ground for a few seconds then I lifted myself up to see a long pointed arrow through my heart.

Under my breath I cured, "Your so damned Eros."

I glanced up to the pools above me, searching for that no good god of love, but I only found Persephone, Zeus and Demeter's daughter. I usually saw her often when she went to drink from the springs. She always appeared to be an average girl, but today she was stunning. The way her perfect straw berry blonde hair flowed down her back, then her sparkling blue eyes that were like Astraea, and finally her long, lean, curvy, body making her even more enchanting than Aphrodite. She was perfect, and tempting.

"Grab my chariot," I called. My subjects assisted me at once and by no time I was prepared to wisp away my dear Persephone.

I opened the ground near her and came out from my pit. Are eyes locked and she let out a scream of horror. But before she vanishes into thin air, I came up behind her and I took her by her delicate waist and pulled her body close to mine, absorbing her heat.

She screamed louder and with all her might she began kicking and punching me. But it only felt like a weak elder mouse trying to nip at me when she attacked. I pressed my hand against her mouth and descended into the Underworld.

* * *

I screamed against his cold marble hand as he began to grip my mouth tighter. I tried to kick, bite, and wiggle free from his iron grip, but everything was useless. All I could do was try to fight him, but as more tears began to stream down my face, hope began to dwindle. Finally I gave up the fight and went numb under his hold.

I studied the halls around me; they were some sort of jagged stone that posed rubies, sapphires, and so much more. I tried my hardest to marvel at the walls and not think about the Dark Lord's stable grip on my waist. But it's hard to forget a new scarring memory, with it being freshly engraved into my mind.

My thoughts of the kidnap were stopped short when the Dark One lightly whispered, "Were almost there my sweetest Persephone." A chill ran up spine at his frost-bitten words. Where are we almost to? It seemed to be the question on my mind.

My question was answered quickly when we came to a tall thick wooden door. It had an amber wood and black handle that opened and closed it.

In one swift motion he opened the door and slid in with me forced at his side. He closed the door with a little too much force making the latch hit with a loud click. He was way too anxious; this couldn't be a pleasant sign for me.

I glanced up to the face of Hades trying to detect what was swirling in those dark green eyes of his, but all I could see was pride at his completion of capturing me.

After a few moments of dead silence he dropped me to his feet and II fell hard against the stone floor. I hopped up in an instant and dashed for the door handle only to find that it was blotted shut.

I whip my body around in fury having my eyes blaze into his. "What do you want with me you disgusting old perv," I shouted in rage.

A small smile danced across his face and a chuckle escape his full lips. "Look around the room dearest daughter of Demeter," he replied. My mother's name sent a piercing pain through my heart. I fought the urge to cry out and began to focus on the question the God of Hell gave me.

I examined the fairly large room. It had dark misshapen stones for the floor, jet black walls that darkened the room, and an onyx fireplace that covered the most of the left wall. But the thing that was the center of the room was a mahogany bed frame with crimson sheets and black designed drapes that worked as curtains for the bed.

Sweat marks began to form on my face and my stomach began to churn and knot in every way possible. "It's a bedroom, what of it," I tried to say with a steady voice, even though it came out like a squeak.

His smile raised and I was able to see his white teeth under his lips. He took a step towards and I took a step back. We went back and forth till he had pinned me to the wall.

He firmly took a hold of my wrist and pressed them against the cool stone that brought goose bumps to my lightly tanned arms.

"It's a bedroom my dearest Persephone, what do you think it's for, sleeping?" I pray to Zeus it is.

"That the only purpose it serves, Dark One," I snapped as pushed myself away from him and the wall.

Before I could even make it halfway across the room a cold hand dropped on my shoulder and pulled me to a lifeless body. He carefully took his time brushing his hand to face and pulling away my strawberry blonde hair so he could breathe lightly in my ear. "Ever lost your virginity to a powerful God Persephone," he purred into my ear. With that my body went hard and felt the vomit begin to rise, but before I could even release it my mouth began occupied with the Leader of Hell himself.

His kiss was hard and hungry like he was dying of human contact, his nails digging into my skin making them burn with pain, and his force was so overwhelming that I could barely stay conscious.

I thought I was going to faint right there but he pulled away and gazed into my light blue eyes for a moment. He began to push me backwards until I hit the beds rim. He lightly kissed me and then he pulled away letting his hands drop from my skin and giving me at least a half a foot of space.

My breath began to slow down and relief spread over me, "Thank my Lord," I gasped with joy. But when I looked up into his eyes I saw only one thing, lust.

In a quick motion he took his hands and brought them underneath my legs making my body crash onto the bed. He threw himself on top of me and pinned to the bed. "How sweet, thanking me before I even screwed around with you. I knew you were devious little angel."

Hot tears raced to face and fear began to enclose my body. He pressed his lips back to mine and he began taking off his long cloak and tunic leaving only his undergarment. Then he started on me and began stripping me from my bright spring dress down to my nude body.

It wasn't long till both of our clothes were gone. He began to search my body, feeling every untouched spot that even I hadn't even dared to venture. My body boiled from our heat and I became short of breath even though the true challenge hadn't even started.

As he began opening me he quickly said, "Don't worry it will only hurt for a moment." Then after that a strong powerful burning surged through my body making me scream with pain.

"Stop," I cried. Though it was too late to stop now, he was already in and I was already no longer a virgin.

"Almost there," he commented more to himself than me. As he in surged further into me the more the pain began unbearable.

Finally when I thought I was going to die from the flames of hell the pain began to weaken. It weakened so much that it only made my body ache a little.

He finally pulled away and got off me, freeing me from his weight. I stayed there completely still, thinking that if I made a move then I would be forced to relive the trauma all over again.

"Very nice my little one, don't worry you will get use to my touch," he said. More tears began to run down my eyes and before he went he added, "Besides, who knows, maybe you'll learn to enjoy it too." With that he pulled on his clothes and headed out the door. Leaving me there, to lay in my thoughts.


	2. Truth

**Hey guys, sorry for having no posting lately. Last week I would have made this chapter but my sister was over and ever single moment I was either with her or I was busy trying to finish some homework. This chapter is clean and not very exciting as the next one will be. I'll post the next chapter during my break next week. Hope you enjoy the chapter and all your comments were all very helpful! I tried my best to work on my grammar and descriptions and I made sure to add who was leading the parts of the story.**

**Love, Marty :) **

* * *

Chapter 2 Truth

(Persephone) I laid there unmoved and cold from my nakedness. Every square inch of my body is covered in goose bumps that rise every minute that I'm exposed. My breath comes out evenly and when I exhale I'm able to see my cool crisp breathe above me. I felt truly frozen, but I had no interest in trying to move.

It felt like hours had passed when I heard a faint knock at the door. I pushed my elbows onto the bedspread, to lift my head up and snapped, "Just go away Hades, I don't want to see you!"

A squeaky voice came from behind the door, "Tis not Hades, my Lady." Guilt spread across my face for snapping at the humble unknown woman behind my door.

"I am sorry Miss for shouting, please come in," I called in a delicate tone.

"Thank you my Lady." I focused on the door as it slowly opened, waiting for some dainty woman to appear. But even with the door fully open, I saw no shadow standing in front of it.

My goose bumps stayed but they were for a different reason now. I thought maybe I imagined it, but there before me laid an open door. Then out of nowhere the voice came again, "My Lady you must be frost-bitten without a decent fire and a pair of thick clothes."

Sweat drifted down my body and I asked, "Where are you?" A distant giggled escaped from her and my head moved back and forth, trying to figure out where the sound came from.

"Where are you," I questioned again. My question was answered when a spark of light arose from the fireplace. Crouched next to the fire was a very faint outline of a woman, who barely passed as a woman at all.

"I am here my Lady," she replied in a soothing voice that reminded me of honey drizzling down from a spoon. In swift strides she passed me and headed for the tall, dark stained dresser. When she passed me I noticed that her black curls bounced when she walked and that her ghostly skin was transparent.

"What are you," I asked.

She turned her childish face towards mine and she gave me a smile, revealing her two deep dimples. "My Lady, I am what the Underworld calls a Shade. Shades are the faithful servants of the Underworld, and before I forget to mention, my name is Melody."

I absorbed all the new information in and thought for a moment about it. My thoughts were broken when Melody asked, "Crimson or Violet my Lady?"

I glanced up to see her holding two extravagant gowns, both long-sleeved and bejeweled. My mind went back to the crystals that I bypassed when Hades… "I'll just put on the clothes I came in, but thank you for the offer Melody. Also, if you may, I would be preferred to be called Persephone."

Her girlish face rose in astonishment and replied, "My Lady both of those request aren't allowed." Before I could even ask why, she continued, "For one you will freeze with your spring drapes, and I am a servant. I can be your friend, but you are above me, making it unfit for me to call you by your birth given name."

The second point was agreeable, since even in the world of light there were classes. I personally despised them, but that was the way the world was created, all I could do there was accept it. But Melody first point just made a light begin to burn inside myself. "I will wear nothing of the Underworld," I stated.

"These are Hades sister's dresses, my Lady. Please, it would hurt Hecate if you rejected her finest gowns," plead Melody.

"Did she know of Hades plans?" Just saying his name made my body crawl.

As I pulled my legs to my chest Melody answered with, "No, all of us were quite surprised at Hades news. My Lady, he didn't mean to harm you; sometimes things can get the better of us. Now will you please come over here and let me dress you. I may not be alive anymore, but I still get bothered when people are in nothing."

I thought for a short moment, then untangled myself, and hopped off the bed, towards Melody. "I would like Violet, lady Melody." She gave me a satisfied smile and pulled out two things I had never seen before in my life.

"Excellent choice," she purred. She then went behind me and wrapped one of the cotton white objects around my chest, and began lacing the back up.

"My Lady, while I lace your corset, you can start putting on your underwear. Then after that we can get your chemise on and finally your dress."

"What's a, Ow," I cried out as a sharp pain wrapped around my waist, making just breathing a challenge.

"Oh my Lady, I'm so dearly sorry. Do you not wear your corset that tight," she asked.

I took a few moments to catch whatever breath I could grasp then replied, "How about I answer your question with my own, what's a corset?"

She stared at me for a few moments then flung her head down into her hands, while making pitiful sheiks that sounded like a dying cow. I watched her in confusion as she practically rolled on ground laughing from my question. "What's so drop dead hilarious," I asked with a little too much antagonism.

She pulled herself up into a sitting position, letting her feet sprawl across the floor. Her face was splotch with pinks and reds, plus she released heavy breaths that came out of her slim lips.

Finally after a minute more of catching her breath, her in-depth eyes meet mine and her facial expression changed from bubbly to in wonderment. "Oh my Lady, were you serious?"

"Of course, I don't even know what underwear is or a chemise. All I wear is a dress or a tunic," I explained in surprise.

Her face pulled together and she appeared as though she was trying to keep down some vomit. "Ewe, you let them dangle," she gaged out. _What?! _ I glanced down at my large, tender breasts that were covered by fabric.

I spun to face the mirror and pressed my hands under my breast, bring them higher up on my body. "They don't dangle. Their young and perky," I retorted.

I turned back to her and she raised her already arched eyebrow at me and replied, "My Lady they're not going to stay perky much longer if you keep flinging them around like that. Now please let me finish dressing you."

My full bottom lip stuck out in a pout and I crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine, but this doesn't mean you're right."

"Of course not my Lady," she joked.

"You didn't win."

"What an Insane idea to think my Lady. You're so brilliant; I could never out think you."

"And you didn't," I replied now playing along with her.

"Never my Lady," she said as she stretched the word 'never'.

* * *

(Hades) "You did what," my sister barked.

"I know I feel dreadful, but then I saw her and these emotions came rushing out. Sister I'm insanely mad for her and the fact being is that I love her body, not her personality," I spilled out.

"You can't just kidnap a Goddess, especially not Demeter's daughter! Hades she's going to kill you," Hecate stated. Sweat had already soaked my long raven drapery and my legs had already hit the heightened stage of numbness from pacing around on them.

"I know, didn't you think the thought hit me already, Hecate. She already hates me just because I rule dead and ruin her precious flowers when I visit the world above, now she's going to have a burning passion of rage towards me, just for stealing her daughter," I snapped.

Her footsteps stopped leaving me only my pacing, and then Hecate came to me in quick strides and pulled me to a stop. Her light blue eyes held fire and her face was tight from frustration. "I'm just restating something you already know. I'm trying to bring that main point into focus for you. If you don't return her soon things would just get more complicated. Thankfully you held your own and you didn't do anything stupid."

My throat tightened and I pushed down a gulp, "What would you consider stupid my sister?"

Her hands that held me began to tighten and her eyes blazed even brighter. "You didn't," she asked in shock.

"It only happened once," I muttered. My gaze went down towards the black marble floor, since I couldn't bear Hecate fire.

"You rapped Demeter's daughter," I sister snapped. Even though I was the oldest I still couldn't stand Hecate's disapproval. I valued her judgment more than anything, but tonight her judgment frowns upon me.

"It sounds even more horrific coming from your lips," I cried. "Sister, it is the doing of Eros. If he hadn't hit me with his love arrow, then we wouldn't be in this predicament. I regret highly of what I did but I cannot change the past now. What's done is done."

My sister let go of me and began pacing again. Finally after what felt like a life time she stopped pacing and turned towards me with only a little ounce of hope in her eyes.

"What," I ask.

Her gaze is on mine and her hands are lost in her long raven hair when she finally answers with, "Two wrongs don't make a right. But in this case they do." My eyebrows raised and I feared her conclusion. "If you had only captured her we would have been able to just return her to her mother with little consequences. But since you have violated her virginity, you are faced with only one option."

In long strides I came to stand before her. I bent down and pulled her tossed hair from her ear and whispered, "What is my fate?"

She let out a devious light laugh and sly replied, "Become Demeter's son-in-law. That my dear brother is your only safe fate, and if you don't take it, it could end in destruction of every single world."

I pulled away from her, letting facts of my future overcome me. I didn't love Persephone like I should. I loved her for her young, awaking body and soft delicate skin. I didn't love her, and besides, who knows how much she hates me. But my sister was right, I either live up to my actions and fix my wrong doing or return a broke girl whose mother will see me as an enemy and a coward, for hurting her daughter and not marrying her.

"Your right sister. I must live up to my faults, Persephone will be my queen. I just hope she can understand what I've done."

Before I walked out of my judgment room doors my sister called out, "She will bite my dear Hades."

* * *

(Persephone) "Now you may look in the mirror," Melody chirped.

I turned around to face the mirror to see an awestruck woman standing before me. Her Straw-berry blonde hair pulled behind her head, with black beads that wrapped around it. Her clear sun kiss skin that had so much vibrant color running through it. But the feature I loved most about her was her gentle curves that made her seem stunning. I loved what I saw in the mirror, even though my chest hurt from the corset and the heavy dress that tugged at my body, making me feel weaker every moment I wore it.

"What do you think," purred Melody. I took one more look at the deep violet dress that was flowed around my hands and feet, and that was only tight around my chest that stuck out from the low-cut collar.

"You really do have a way of making Ladies appear magnificently," I piped. Her dimples began to show again and I couldn't help but suppress a smile myself.

"Why thank you my Lady! I must say it was also your already natural good looks that helped the process. I only used fabric and plants to make you shine even brighter my Queen."

My joy dissolved the moment she said that word. My body snapped around to face the girl standing behind me. "What did you call me?"

Only for a moment did her eyes light green contain fear, and then they transferred back to a lightly swirled bubbly state. "My lady, which is all I called you."

I stepped away from her let my body drift closer to the door with each word, "Your lying."

Her eyes drifted to the floor below and she said in a pleading voice, "Please don't run away. We want you, we need you. Please be our Queen."

My teeth tightened and I shook my head back and forth lightly. "No, not with Hades as my King," I spat. With that I took a hold of the unlocked handle and flunged open the door, letting adrenaline take a hold of my body as I tried to run away from my future.

* * *

(Hades) I let my head rest on my crimson pillow, while I waited for sleep to overcome me. But my depths of sleep broke when I heard the calling of my name.

I pull myself off the bed and head towards the door. Before I can even open it, my shade Raphael throws open the door and nearly crashes into me.

"My gosh Raphael, what is your panic?" His dark chocolate eyes held concern with a mixture of fear.

"My lord, it is Persephone. She learned of her fate of becoming Queen, and, well, took off," he stuttered.

"Took off," I question.

Raphael, who I towered over, looked even smaller when he was fidgeting with his long slender fingers. His long shaggy brown hair didn't help him seem more like a man either, he was practically a child and I couldn't blame him for having trouble getting out a sound, when he had to stand in front of a man twice his size. He finally got out, "She ran off through the Underworld and no one can find her."

I let a sign and my mind went to only one place, Tartarus. "I will get dressed and search for her."

"My Lord, I know it is not my place to ask but will she be punished for her actions?"

My face raised in wonder at why he asked his question. "No, why do you ask Raphael?"

"Well if you aren't going to punish her then it makes a bite easier to bring her back to us. Everyone, even immortals prefer to know when they will be stricken or spared."

My mind went to the thought, but I was God of the Underworld, I only feared of destruction of my Kingdom and abandonment of someone I love, _which thank goodness I'm not in love with Persephone, if I was, her leaving would hurt much more. Though of course soon I would love her, and that will make these moments unbearable._

"You're a very wise one Raphael; I shall remember that in the future. Now please fetch me some clothes and sturdy boots, I'll probably need them to find Persephone."

"Yes my Lord," answered Raphael. He gave a small bow and headed towards my dresser to pull out my clothing for the journey into Tartarus.


	3. Tartarus

**Hey you guys, are you ready for things to get a bit more interesting? This chapter is a little violent, but overall pretty clean and safe. But people who have posted comments, I really appreciate them and I'm trying my hardest to practice with your advice. **

**-Marty**

* * *

Chapter 3, Tartarus

(Persephone) My legs flare up with agonizing pain as I keep a quick pace, moving further away from the nightmare I hoped would disappear. _Queen of Dark_ kept repeating in my mind. _Why did three words bring so much pressure to my head? _ With the heat and pounding in my head, I stopped for a moment's rest. My body landed heavily on the cold ground beneath me.

As I sit there in the dim light, I think about the new game before me. He captured me and stole my most prized possession away, and for that, he will have to go through a living hell of me, before he ever gets his way.

"Lady Mistress," a faint voice above me questioned. I lifted my gaze from the filthy ground and above me, I found a middle-aged man staring at me.

"No, my name is Persephone and I am no one's Mistress," I replied a little too harshly. He gave me a frown, and then he held out his translucent hand waiting for me to take ahold of it.

"I am truly sorry Persephone. I just could have sworn from rumors that you were the dark Kings Mistress. But rumors are only rumors, I suppose." I gave the man a small smile, while I took ahold of his hand. He pulled me to my feet, and when I was standing on solid ground, I realized that we were about the same height.

"I am sorry for snapping. I suppose I will soon become the dark Lords Mistress, but for now I'm just the Spring Goddess Persephone," I lightly chirped. His hollow face pulled up into a grin showing his deep cheek bones and crooked teeth.

While pulling his fingers through his creamy brown hair he purred, "No need to apologize my Lady. I can imagine you're vehemence with becoming his Mistress, no ever likes to be used." His deep blue eyes held kindness and his face made my fired up mind become cool and relaxed.

"I'm quite shocked, such a dreadful King, yet such kind, whole-hearted servants," I praised. His face lit up even more and I figured that if I was stuck here for the next hundred years, I wouldn't be lonely; I would at least have a few friends.

"My Lady you are to kind, so I'm guessing you will be staying here for a long time? Being a piece of Hades game and all?"

"Well I suppose so, why do ask?" My thoughts of friendship and lightness changed when his facile expression changed. His face came to a devious smirk and in less than a moment, a thoughtful man became a devilish beast who was gripping my throat.

My lungs choked for air as his grip wrapped tighter and tighter around my throat. He let out a chuckle and in a haunting voice he sneered, "You idiot, did you honestly think I wanted to befriend you? It's Tartarus after all, how much do you think we really like Hades?" He led me backwards till I hit a jagged wall.

"I just thought," I tried gasping out.

"You just thought what? That everyone has some good in them? Please, you know I would have thought Hades whore would at least be decently smart. But you are just Miss Sunshine that only sees the light in the world. Boy you're a person with a load of crap that fills your mind," he snickered.

He threw me with force to the ground. I choked for air, waiting to feel relief in my lungs again. "What do you want with me," I snapped.

He licked his lips with pleasure and lustful answered, "Well since I'm already dammed, then might as well have some fun. Let see, I could go the gruesome way and rip off each one of your limbs or I could just play Hades and kill you that way."

My limbs went cold at his horrifying suggestions, and for once I wished I was walking down the aisle right now excepting my fate. "Please let me go," I begged.

"Let you go? Nah, I would rather have some fun before the moment ends," he purred. He took a step towards me and bend down and ripped the right side of my sleeve clear off from my dress. "Let's play Seph."

I slammed my eyes shut and prayed to the Gods that this pain and suffering would end quickly. But after I began to pray, a minute went by and I felt no grasp or touch to my skin, beside the frozen earth that I lay upon.

I slowly lifted my eyes open, only to close them again from the horror before me. He was still there, just a few inches away and on the ground with his face towards mine. His eyes were like full moons and his jaw huge open like mine. Through his heart was a dagger with the blade pointing down into the ground, and the open wound began to ooze out crimson blood.

"This can't be happening," I spoke from mind.

"It can, and it did," his dark voice replied. I turned my head to my right and found him standing there with a hard face.

I sat there with my arms wrapped around my legs and my head hanging low towards my knees. _Please don't let him see me cry_, I plead. "Hi Hades," I muttered through my clothes.

I heard his boots click on the ground as he came closer to me. When he got to me, he lowed himself on the ground and let his hot, heavy breath burn onto my neck.

I waited for him to scolded me or slap me with all his force across my face, but he did neither. He slid his arm under my knees and wrapped his other arm around my stomach. He pulled me to his chest and lifted me away from the floor, and began to swiftly glide across the earth, probably heading back to my chambers.

When we arrived to our destination, he placed down on what I guessed was my bed and then turned me onto my stomach so he could unlaced my dress and then probably check me, to see if I had any wounds.

As he unlaced my dress, he stayed completely silent, which made me break into an even heavier sweat. Finally after another minute I couldn't take it anymore, so I pulled myself into a sitting position and asked, "Why aren't you reprimanding me or punishing me, or doing anything for that matter?"

He let out a chuckle and began running his hands through his straight, medium length, jet black hair and replied, "Because we all do stupid things. We all sin or doing something we regret."

I thought back to the first thing I did in the Underworld and half heartily joked, "I'm guessing taking me to your bed was something you never will regret?"

His face pulled down and his blank eyes held what? Hurt? Regret? I doubted his eyes held anything real in them.

"What do you want me to say? That I would do it over and over again or that I'm sorry and I regret everything I did the moment I grabbed you and stole from the world above?"

I didn't know what I wanted him to say. I didn't even know what I wanted from him. I didn't want to go back up and face the shame of not being a virgin, but I didn't want to stay here where he could gloat about his accomplishment. "I don't know, I don't know what I want from you! You took everything I was known for and stole me from my home! I'm furious and want you to suffer but, I don't know," I cried. Tear began to run down my face again. I couldn't believe I wanted both. I wish he felt ashamed by what he had done, but I didn't want him to regret losing his virginity to a child.

"You want me to feel both, don't you?" My cheeks burned from embarrassment and anger. I glanced up at him and studied his emerald eyes hoping to find something, anything that would make me feel less like a pathetic child that cried when things didn't go her way.

"I've always been treated like a child; a girl who no man is interested in touching, but also a girl who has no interest touching a man, of course I want you to feel both. I need you to feel regret, but I desire you feel pride that you were able to bed me," I whined.

He turned his gaze from me and stared blankly into the thin air. Finally what felt like a life time he answered with, "To be honest, until a few days ago I saw you as a little girl who was always hidden by her mother, but for certain reasons when I saw you yesterday I was overcome by lust. I enjoyed stealing everything away from you, but I regret all of it. If I could I would have left you in your forest free of fault, but it's too late now. You will become my Queen to make up for my faults and I will bed for the rest of eternity just because I can. There you have both."

I pounced to my feet and let the fire consume me. "You can't just screw me over and expect to fix it with marriage! You weak, pathetic thing of a God! Why don't you just let me suffer above! That way I won't want to rip eyes out, so I never have to see your drop dead hideous face again," I screamed.

His face snapped in my direction and in quick long strides he pinned me down on the bed, and began kissing me fearsly.

After a few minutes he pulled away and glared into my eyes. His grip tightened around my wrists, till he let go in a quick moment just to grab my face and crush his lips against mine one more time. "Know your audience," and with that he dragged himself off me and left the room slamming the heavy wooden door behind him.

As soon as the doors closed, I began bawling into my chemise, hoping this nightmare would end.

* * *

(Hades) I slammed my feet against the stone floor, letting annoyance overcome me. _That little brat_, I growled to myself. I can't stand her mood swings, but dear Zeus why did she have to have such a tempting body. _Man I hated Eros. If he didn't have darn Aphrodite as a mother, I would go up above and break that idiot into two. _

When I came into my Throne room, my little sister was already there lounging on throne reading some scroll. "Did you find her," my sister carelessly asked.

"Sadly yes," I moaned.

"What? Is the girl giving you a difficult time," teased Hecate.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and began pacing. "Yes, she is so immature and whinny, my gosh how can I make her my Queen, she is practically a child?"

My sister began to giggle and I whipped my head towards her, with irritants probably swirling in my eyes. "What?"

"Well it's just unexpecting; an immature mood swingy teenage girl is practically unheard of. Let the Gods forbid that she cries more constantly than adult women would," Hecate snorted out.

My face scrunched up into frustration and I snapped, "Your point being?"

She hoped off my throne and pranced to me, to pull me into her surprisingly powerful embrace. "My point is that she's full of hormones right now, so yes she will be edgy and a pain in your side, but as she grows and prospers she will be able to become a strong confident woman, worthy enough to run you Kingdom by your side."

She was right, as always. I just need to give Persephone time, as long as she doesn't turn into either of her parents, she'll make a great Queen.

"Very well, what do I do till then?"

"Easy," she chirped, "Just marry her and let her be. Except for you know the little bedroom ruff-housing. But as she matures you can slowly give her more duties until, she becomes a perfect Queen."

* * *

(Demeter) "Zeus," I scream at the top of my lungs, as I stomp into his marble throne room.

"What," snaps my brother, from his white polished throne. I let my feet slam as hard as I can onto the floor, while still keeping a dark glare towards my brother.

"Where is she," I question with a dark fire filling my words. My brother, who is lounging across his throne, glances up at me from the scroll he was reading, and gives me an aggravated look.

"She," he carelessly asked.

"Yes she, she my daughter, she," I barked.

He turned back to his scroll and snickered, "Maybe she's hiding from you. I mean, I wouldn't blame her."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a various colored glass vase. I went over to it, picked it up, and threw right at my thing I call a brother. When it hit him square in the jaw, his eyes lit up and he pounced to his feet.

"Now that's the urgency I was looking for," I retorted, "Now help me find my daughter or else that vase will be thrown even lower next time."

"Do you dare threaten me sister," he replied in a vile tone.

"What did you think I was just saying," I snorted.

His fist clenched and his jaw went firm from anger. "You little…"

"Will you help me find my daughter or not?" I looked my brother square in the eye and waited for this good for nothing to say yes.

"Our daughter," he snapped, "But no I will not help you find her. She's probably off playing; she'll show up in no time. Now leave me be sister, for I grow highly tired of your immature games."

My mouth gaped open at the shock of my disgraceful brother. "How dare you say no to me? Your sister, the mother of your daughter, how dare you," I shrieked.

"How dare me, how dare you disturber me, you low-class female goddess! I will be shown respect in my domain, now get out of here before I force you to leave. Making you appear as a fool," he taunted.

I waited until the ring of his voice stopped drumming in my ears before I turned around and headed for the exit way. Before I left, I turned around and bitterly replied, "You will regret this little brother." I made sure to stretch 'little brother,' just to burn his insides even more.

With my threat hanging, I left and headed back home in search for Persephone, forgetting about my duties to the earth and anything else.

* * *

**Sorry for this post to take so long. Last weekend I had a lot more work then I planned. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry Persephone will grow up more in the next chapter. Sorry for making her start off as such an immature brat. Well maybe I'll post again this weekend, but if not I'll post next weekend. Please keep on leaving comments and I'll try my best to fulfill them! **

**Love, Marty**

**P.S. Hades will also get a lot sweeter for Persephone in the next chapter. Sorry this is just my intake on it, since let's face it; teenagers can be hormonal, immature brats, that take forever to grow up. Ironic that I'm being a hypocrite but it's how we are! Keep reading and check out my community over the best of the best Hades and Persephone stories. **


	4. Crowning

**Hey you guys, sorry that the fourth chapter took a while, I was on vacation, so I didn't have much time for anything except family and friends. Now this chapter is one of those chapters, so in others words, it has a bit of sex at the end of it. Also just encase you guys didn't know, Hades is God of the Underworld, not of death. Thanatos is the God of death, just so I don't confuse you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Marty**

**P.S. Sex, near, practically bottom of the chapter, it's not heavy but still just a FYI!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Crowning

(Persephone) "He's such a jerk, I don't see how anyone can stand him and his stupid, good for nothing, Underworld," I screamed in rage, while Melody is busying washing me. The bristles on the brush stung but I didn't care, fire consumed me, and I had no interest in watering it down.

"My Lady, what he did isn't as awful as you presume. I wish I could tell you the full story, but just give the Underworld some time," she insisted.

I shook my head in disagreement and replied, "Please I can't stand it down here, it's cold and dark, and I have to wear three layers of clothing to be modest and warm. The only good thing down here is you." Her face lit up and she beamed at my praise.

"Well I am pretty enjoyable," she cooed. My cheeks began to budge out, and finally I couldn't conceal the laughter anymore. She joined in with me, and we just sat there, giggling about herself-indulged comment.

After we stopped messing around, she helped me into a scarlet dress that had tight sleeves and low fitted top, making me appear seductive.

"You look gorgeous my Lady," purred Melody. I spun around in a quick manner, watching the skirt of my dress rise and fall with gracefulness.

"I hate to admit, but your right." The person before wasn't the same one a week ago, when I arrived here. That girl was small and insignificant, but now that girl looks different. She has delicate curves and a much darker yet mature face. Everything about her had a powerful effect, like she had always worn a crown upon her head. Which I would soon wear, in the next few hours.

"I can't believe he just walked right in here this morning and told me that our wedding plans were today," I growl.

"Well you were supposed to be married a few days ago," inserted Melody.

I picked a strand of long straw-berry blond hair, and began twirling it around in my slender fingers. "Well I shouldn't have to marry him at all," I mumbled.

Melody let out a sign, that reminded me of my Mother when she was trying to explain something to me, something that usually at the time didn't make sense. "What," the child inside me questioned.

"My Lady, besides the truth that I cannot reveal, there are still so many other reason to marry Hades."

I turned away from the mirror and rested my gaze on her. "How so?"

She gave me a sly smile and replied, "Well, let's see. One he's insanely handsome and rich, two you will have to share him with no one, and three he loves you."

"Ha, please he only loves my body," I dryly laughed.

Melody shook her head softly and came to stand before me, placing her translucent hands upon my cheeks. "Love grows and prospers. Soon one day you two will be mad about each other, making everyone here have to go to Mt. Olympus, just so we don't have to listen to you two making even better chemistry then before."

My back stiffened at the thought, but my second brain was having other thoughts. Before I could even reply, the door was wrongfully slammed to the wall, by the person who opened it.

I glared at the God of Death, hoping that my harden eyes would turn this obnoxious nuisance into stone. "Excuse me, don't you care to knock, before entering someone's chamber."

He briefly looked at me, and then leaned his head back to let out a darkening laugh. "My future Queen, you are too funny."

My fist clenched into little balls and my face tightened, making my mind hurt immensely. "That wasn't a joke," I snapped.

"Oh well, then, I guess stand-up comedy won't be your future thing," commented Thanatos. I rolled my eyes in aggravation, and watched that bitter snake, sliver its way to where my Lady and I stood.

"What are you here for Thanatos," I asked in a bitter tone. He bent his pale deadening face to mine, and breathed his haggard breath upon me.

"I came to tell you my Queen that you're King is ready for your appearance." My stomach twisted and turned in discomfort at the thought of marrying Hades, God of the Underworld, but what other choice did I have.

When I came out of my minute of thought, I realized that Thanatos no longer had his eyes upon me, but of my Lady in waiting Melody. For a moment, I watched his golden eyes submerge into a deep lust for my friend. It didn't surprise me that the God of Death, wanted something dead, but I still didn't like the fact that he wanted Melody.

"Thanatos," I lightly snapped, his eyes kept on my friend, but nodded in response to his name, "Tell Hades I'll be there in a moment."

With that his eyes broke from my friend to look upon me, he began to lightly chuckle, and he replied, "You really think your future husband was stupid enough to let you go on your own, please, I'll be walking you down to aisle, right into your husband's arms."

I let out a low growl and responded simply with, "Fine, let me just grab my shoes." He nodded then headed over to Melody. I watched from the corner of my eye as he began creasing her face and whispering little things into her ear. I had to admit, despite Melody horrified blood-shot face, and his overly pale one, they actually worked together. The way they matched like a pair of mittens; jet black curled hair, striking dark golden eyes, faces with baby fat left over, if Melody had color in her skin then they would both be pale, and finally they were both semi short twigs. But no matter how well they fit in appears, they were miles apart in personality, and that wouldn't work.

After pulling my matching slippers on, I got fed up with his behavior. "Thanatos, stop creasing my Lady in waiting, so we can get going," I barked.

A smirk spread across his face and he tauntingly replied, "What, you mean you don't like when I do this," he took his slender fingers and pulled them lightly down her dress, till it almost violated her areas. Then he pulled his hands away, just so he could glide his fingers through her hair once more.

"Don't touch my Lady in waiting again," I threatened.

"She'll tell me when to stop, not you." He then came towards me and lock his arm in mine, before dragging me out of my Chambers. I held back the want to claw his eyes out, and instead thought of what I should be dreading before me.

* * *

(Hades) I stared at the entry way before me, waiting for my future Queen to appear, knots where re-knotting in my stomach, and I kept on cracking knuckles, which has always been a nervous habit of mine.

"Don't worry my lord, everything will be fine," Charon insured. I turned to my left a little so I could see Charon's ensuring smile.

"Thanks," I replied, but even with his encouragement, I still felt unbearably nervous. It became even worse when I saw my future Queen. My sister's crimson dress fit her perfectly, the way it accented her delicate curves. Her hair was pulled up by black pearls that helped show off her high cheek bones and full red lips. She was perfect in every way, and I hated it. She could easily control me if she desired to.

When Thanatos finally handed her over to me, that's when I felt the additional sweat run down my face. I tried to keep my gaze on Hecate, or the only two other people in the room, but I couldn't help but taking peeks at my astonishing bride.

"So are we ready to begin," Charon encouragingly pushed.

Persephone let out a disapproving grunt and inordinately asked, "I'm guessing you're another one of his servants, forced to do as he's told, correct?"

Charon shook his hands and his full set of white floppy hair bounced around, as he shook his head, "No, no, Persephone. I'm doing this by choice, when we meet I knew you would be a perfect ruler for the Underworld."

Her little nose scrunched up and she questioned, "Meet? I'm sorry but I don't recall ever meeting you before, I'm deeply sorry."

He swatted his hand lightly and ensured, "Oh its fine, we meet on the boat when I was taking you across the Styx river."

"Ooo," she turned and faced me with her darkened eyes. "I'm so sorry, I was to busying screaming to introduce myself," she said more to me than Charon. A faint sound of laughter from Thanatos was the only thing that kept the air a little bit light.

"I said I was sorry," I replied.

"Well maybe if we were five I would accept you apology, but you know when you kidnap a girl and take them hostage, then I'm sorry, kind of becomes a weak apology."

I tried not to, but these were one of the few moments I snapped without thinking, "Well at least tonight I won't have to apologize about anything, since after all were just consummating the marriage."

Her face tightened and she yelled, "Jerk!"

"Please, jerk? You're the one being a pain in the…"

"Alright, then," Charon interjected, "Let's get you two married so we can go back to work."

Both Persephone and I have sour faces on, and we get even grouchier when Hecate coughs out, "Two year olds."

"Ok, well let's do the quick version, because I now have about a fifty people to cross over now." Seph and I both nod our heads and Charon begins.

Finally after about twenty minutes, we get to the 'I do's.' "Hades do you take Persephone as your Queen of the Underworld, to rule beside her as equals, and to cherish ever single moment with her till the ends of time?"

"I do," I replied plainly.

"And you Persephone, do you take Hades, ruler of the Underworld as your King, becoming his Queen that rules in equal by his side, and cherish every moment together till the end of time?"

"Well since I have no choice, then sure," she answered sarcastically.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife, and King and Queen; you may now make the bond that separates and creates a new together." He handed me a silver knife that had a vine engraved midnight handle.

He then handed me the pomegranate, and I cut the fruit in half, handing Persephone one of the half's. We both took a hold of six seeds that represented the twelve months, we swallowed them down, and together we put the pomegranate back into one, showing that two half's have now become one, for the years to endure together.

"Now go and consummate your marriage," Charon said with uneasiness in his voice.

"Ladies first," I insisted. She rolled her eyes and strolled out of the room, with me right on her heels.

* * *

(Persephone) I went as quickly as I could to my bedroom chambers, I was tired of playing Hades game, now the ball was in my court, and I was going to take advantage of it.

I opened the heavy door and slipped in, and kept walking till I heard the door, delicately shut. I spun around and faced my new husband, who was dressed in a long black cloak, and tunic, that made his pale skin and forest eyes pop out. He was insanely handsome, but I still wasn't going to forgive him so easily.

"You do realize Persephone, that our bedroom chambers are down the other hall," he commented.

I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "I know."

He gave me an unsure look and asked, "So why are we in here?"

"You already had it your way, so now it's my turn to make the choices. We're going to do this my way, got it?" He stared at me for a minute, and then nodded his head.

"Good, now first things first, take off all your clothes," I instructed. He began taking of his clothes, till he was down to his underwear.

"Why am I doing this, exactly?"

"You're doing this, so I don't have to have the awkward feeling, when you begin stripping us down, now here," I threw it over to him and he caught it in midair, "put this on."

He examined it and questioningly replied, "A condom?"

"Yea, do you have a problem with that," I asked while wrapping my arms around myself.

"No, but large, really? It's not that big," he insisted.

"Well if it doesn't fit I have a medium and" I paused and looked him up and down, "_small_. Now go on, get it on." As he headed to the divider he muttered to himself, "_Small,_ I'm not a _small,_" and went behind it, to throw it on. I couldn't help but smile to myself for mildly wounding him. "And I will be checking to see if you have it on, so don't even try anything," I called.

He came out with nothing on but the little protector that fit perfectly. I smiled and licked my chops at the guy before me. "Now what," he asked, making me detect a hint of embarrassment.

"Help me out of my gown, please."

He helped me out of my gown and then unlaced my corset, till I was down to nothing. We both looked each other up and down, I thought I would feel pure terror, but only excitement hit me.

"Anything else," he asked.

I stared into his dark green eyes, letting myself be over taken by them. "No, nothing else, now we can begin," I practically gasped out.

He then swept me up in his strong arms and began kissing me passionately. My heart raced, and adrenalin rushed through my veins, making me desire the heat even more.

After a minute or so he threw me aggressively on the bed, and began preparing me for the moment, he finally entered me, and each time it happened, I couldn't help but let out a purr of pleasure. Who knew that everything I feared, was everything I wanted.

We did it over and over again; sweat dripping from our naked bodies, and my liquid spread across both us, as if we just bathed in our own sex. Even our mouths were covered in our impurity. I kept thinking to myself, _if this is wrong, then I don't want to be right._

As both of us lay there, sprawled out on the bed, I begin to realize how uncomfortable this will be, when one of us has to move. But my train of thought breaks when Hades says, "Sorry."

I turn over to face him but his eyes are staring at something between us. I follow his eyes and see what he means when he says he's sorry. Before us is the condom, broken and torn.

"Let's just hope I'm infertile."

We stare at in silence until Hades speaks again, "Does this change anything?

"What do you mean," I ask with curiosity.

"Do you still hate me?"

The old spark relit and I snapped, "Of course, why would have anything changed? You still hurt me, you stole me from my mother, and you stole my purity. Nothing has changed."

"Because you enjoyed this, because at first you hated it and now you love it," he protested.

I hopped off the bed and began whipping myself down, while keeping my gaze away from his. "You still stole me and my virginity."

"I don't get it; you didn't even want your virginity." My eyes flashed to his, and I saw only confidence in them.

"Didn't want it? I wanted my virtue, I had a great title for it, I had choices for it, I was secure with it, and I was free for it!"

He lightly laughed, while he brushed back his tousled hair. "Oh come on Seph, you didn't care about it, your mom did. Your virginity kept you caged in from the outside world, about everything your mother did, kept you from the world. Seph your virtue, doesn't make you free. And you sure weren't protected with it, it makes you even more of a target, I mean I'm surprised I'm the one who stole it."

"Who else was trying to steal it," I questioned.

"Most Gods with a pulse, Seph, your virtue made you a target. Come on haven't you heard the gossip of who stole whose virginity and stuff like that. Seph, you would have had it taken one way or another, whether it is by me or someone else."

_Was that true? Was that really how the game of life was played? _"It doesn't matter; you still were the one who took it."

"So you don't want to have sex again," he asked with a flat voice.

"We're still going to have sex, but I still won't forgive you," I replied sharply. He just nodded, then got up and put on his clothes; finally he headed out the door, leaving me in my thoughts.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked it, don't worry she will forgive him sooner or later, more later but, you know it will happen, probably in the next two or three chapters. Any thoughts or corrections I forgot, let me know. Also I think I messed up on one of the charters eye color or something, so if I did let me know, please. I'll try to post again soon. Also if you're into the whole popular chick falling for nerdy guy, then read about Hephaestus and Aphrodite, I fan fiction on it. Also please write your own fan fiction on it, because no one seems to write cute fan fictions about them. I still don't know why, but I'll try to post again soon! **

**-Marty **

**P.S. Happy New Years! :) **


End file.
